


Smoke Between Their Lips

by plot_twists



Series: Thoughts from the Train [2]
Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Horror on the Orient Express Campaign Setting, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, No editors we die like men, Pansexual Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smoking, Sorry Not Sorry, Wrote this in the middle of the night, henry likes being called "good boy", religious descriptors/reference in sexual situations, this was supposed to be about a kiss but it got horny, two of them actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plot_twists/pseuds/plot_twists
Summary: In-between adventures, the pair share cigarettes and secrets.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Thoughts from the Train [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146335
Kudos: 3





	Smoke Between Their Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be about the time Henry and Manny kissed bc they opened up about their sexualities but instead I made it Horny.  
> Henry Abbot is my character in the HtOE campaign, Manny is my friend Libbie's. Rocky and Anita belong to our friends Scout and Em, respectively.

Henry turned the lock to the hotel room, breathing a sigh of relief as he leaned against the door.

"Long day, huh?" He asked Manny, walking further into the room simply to collapse onto his bed. Manny chuckled, a newly-lit cigarette just barely dangling from his lips.

"Yes, I suppose so," he agreed, breathing out some smoke as he laid back. "Sweet kid though." Henry suppressed a chuckle. Manny was by far the most physically intimidating of their group, but the image of him and Quitterie at the Loriens' was an entirely different sight. 

"Yeah. She sure seemed to take a liking to you," Henry said, turning on his side to face Manny. The Frenchman was stretched across his almost too-small bed, wearing only an undershirt and his trousers. His hands folded behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling, and Henry found himself following the curves of Manny's muscles- arms to shoulders to chest to the just visible abs under the loose white shirt. Feeling himself flush, he too flipped onto his back to continue the conversation, nervously fiddling with the knot of his tie.

"You having trouble there, Henry?" Manny had turned to his side and was motioning to Henry's tie. "I can help you if you like." Henry gulped, maybe a bit louder than expected, and nodded quickly, shifting so he was sitting cross-legged in the bed. Manny joined him on the bed, and the mere thought of him being on Henry's bed sent his heart fluttering and his imagination running wild. Manny's large but gentle hands reached for the tie, and the brush of his knuckles against the skin of Henry's throat was almost too much to bear. He leaned in to the touch almost imperceptibly, and felt the bed shake as Manny laughed. 

"You're trembling like a leaf, pal," he said, shifting closer to work the knot. "You feeling alright?" Henry felt his hands move to the top of Manny's thighs for support, certain his hands would burn a hole through the trousers with the heat that was spreading through his body. His heart was racing, and though he was sure Manny could feel his pulse, the Frenchman gave no indication, simply continuing to undo the tie and whistling a brief unfamiliar tune. Henry closed his eyes, willing the heat rising in his trousers to settle as he felt the tie slip from his neck and heard the soft  _ snap  _ as Manny straightened it before laying it on the endtable. He smiled at Henry before returning to his bed, Henry's hands drifting aimlessly away from Manny's legs, and Henry coughed awkwardly.

"I'm, um, I'm going to shower right quick," he muttered, standing up and crossing to the bathroom. He could feel Manny's soft eyes watching as he left, and he hoped to whatever higher being existed that Manny hadn't seen the growing bulge in Henry's trousers. He clicked the lock on the bathroom door shut and turned the shower to a steaming temperature, undressing as the water warmed. When he saw the steam rising from the stream of water, he dunked his head underneath the fountain, one hand on the shower wall, the other clasped around his hard cock.

In his mind's eye, Manny was still undoing the knot on the tie, but Henry was instead kneeling before the Frenchman, the grip on the tie keeping his head tilted slightly upward, so that he was forced to watch as Manny's face scrunched in mild frustration, the cigarette off to one side.  _ God _ , Henry wasn't much of a smoker but the sight of Manny effortlessly moving the smoke between his lips, tongue guiding it around… It was so little, but enough for Henry to begin imagining what Manny could do with that tongue, what Henry would be willing to do to find out. His breath caught as he found his hand stroking the length of his cock to the thought, and while one part of his brain argued,  _ you shouldn't be doing this, he's probably not interested in you anyway and besides, you filthy man, stop masturbating in the goddamn shower to him!,  _ the other was far more convincing:  _ he'll never know, and besides, what could a little fantasy hurt? You know you want to do worse than you're imagining right now, there's no shame in a little release _ … Henry moaned softly into the water as the heat pounded against his back, his hand moving quicker and quicker.

_ Manny was architecture made human, a cathedral of secrets and history and Henry wanted nothing more than to kneel before him and worship the magnificence of how someone like him could show such tenderness and light touch. Henry wanted to share the incense pouring from Manny’s mouth, to trail it down the sculpted lines of his figure until he reached the altar at which he would devote himself to- _

Henry's mind swam as he imagined his shaky hands trying to be as light and tender as Manny's, imagined guiding his trousers into a pool at his feet and taking Manny into his mouth, whispering prayers against his dick as Manny responded with affirmations and praise. The thought of Manny's low voice whispering his name, praising him for his devotion… it was all Henry needed to send himself over the edge. He let out a sharp groan as he came, the sticky white mixing with the water swirling on the floor of the shower, and Henry panted, struggling for breath against the heat and drain of his release.

" _ Fuck _ ," he whispered to himself, cupping water to ensure any trace of his activity was washed away. "You've got some shit to work through," he hissed at himself. He took a quick moment to wash himself off before turning the shower off and drying, realizing after he'd wrapped the towel around his lower half that he'd left a change of clothes out in the room.

"God- _ damn _ it," he whispered, collecting his dirty laundry and returning to the room. And heavens was Henry glad that he'd just come, because Manny had decided to change too- he sprawled out on his bed, finishing the cigarette from earlier, with nothing but his boxers on. Henry gulped and quickly grabbed his pajamas and a fresh pair of pants, and hurried back into the bathroom to change. He stared himself down in the mirror, breathing deeply.

"Act normal, just go out there, grab a book, start reading, be casual." He let out a sigh and returned to the bedroom, flopping a bit too unceremoniously on the bed.

"How was your shower?" Manny asked, not looking at Henry, though he swore he detected a twinge of teasing in Manny's voice.

"Oh, uh, quite fine, the water pressure is decent, the hot water was quick to turn on," Henry said, grabbing a book from the endtable.

"Mm," Manny hummed, and Henry was even more sure that he'd not been subtle enough. "Whatcha reading?" 

"Oh? Just a history of seances, I borrowed it from work a few weeks ago," Henry said, flipping to a random page and pretending to read, though the words danced around without meaning. 

"You always read upside-down?" Manny asked, the smirk clear in his voice. Henry froze and closed the book slowly, moving it back to the endtable. The two were quiet for a few agonizing moments before Manny spoke again.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, you know."

"E-embarrassed? Why do you think I'm- I haven't done anything to-"

"Henry, its okay- I have that effect on people. Making 'em nervous, people think I might be rough." Henry choked back an  _ oh but I'd welcome you being rough with me _ and laughed nervously.

"Oh! No, I didn't think that-" Manny thought for a moment and smiled as the last ember faded from the cigarette.

"You find me attractive." It wasn't a question. "Went to go shower to right your head, yeah? Clear your mind?"  _ Something like that. _ Henry swallowed the lump in his throat, frozen in fear. "Relax, Henry. I think you're rather handsome yourself." Henry's brain refused to process the words. He sputtered, but Manny continued talking. "I've known for awhile that I was interested in plenty of different folks- how about you?" Henry was stunned.

"I… oh. Wow. Um. This is a lot to, uh, short answer yes?" Henry sputtered. "I remember when I was a kid, George Mallory in school, he always got me nervous but I didn't know why, but well, um." He paused. "I've never, um, been with a man. In any way!" He clarified quickly. "I mean to say, I've never even kissed a man before, but I definitely think I would like it…" Manny closed his eyes and smiled.

"Kiss me, then," he said comfortably.

"W-what? But I thought you and Madamoiselle LeFevre-"

"Anita and I have had sex, yes," Manny said, easing to a sitting position. "But we haven't quite made ourselves exclusive, and she's aware of how I feel about folks. You wouldn't be helping me cheat on her, if that's your worry." Henry found himself moving to sit beside Manny, trembling only slightly. "You sure you're good? Don't want to force you," he said, clasping one large hand over Henry's. Henry smiled and felt the anxiety of earlier slip away as he leaned in to press his lips against Manny's. 

It wasn't an earth-shattering kiss, it wasn't one that poets would describe as life-changing. But as he tasted the lingering smoke on Manny's lips, Henry was reassured in himself and his soul let out a sigh of relief. They stopped before deepening the kiss too far, and both men smiled as their lips parted. 

"Thank you," he whispered, giving Manny a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to the bed.

\--

Milan was lovely, but Henry was sore as hell. While the others were out sightseeing, he and Manny stayed behind in the condo to nurse their wounds. They sat opposite each other at the table, sipping coffee and picking at biscuits, a perfect picture of domesticity aside from their supernaturally inflicted wounds.

"I never got a chance to give you proper thanks," Henry said, eyes gazing into the dark pool in the coffee cup. Manny made a small noise of acknowledgement, and Henry reached his good hand across the table to take Manny's. "I'm serious. I'm so sorry you got hurt protecting me, and I am so thankful that you tried." Manny looked up to meet Henry's gaze, reading the guilt smeared across his eyes.

"Henry, don't feel guilty," he murmured. "Please- it isn't your fault. I made the decision." Henry frowned, noting that Manny's face would twinge in discomfort every few moments.

"But I-"

"Henry. You're welcome. I wasn't going to let him kill you, silly boy." Henry's heart fluttered at the slight flirtation, and he struggled to suppress a grin.

"Well, I-" Manny leaned across the table, pressing his lips against Henry's as he tried to speak. Almost as quickly as he moved forward, he was back in his seat, sipping his coffee. Henry sat dazed for a moment before returning to take a few sips of his coffee. Manny's cup gently clattered against the table as he set it down, and he stretched his arms over his head before grabbing his packet of cigarettes and lighter from the table.

"I'm gonna head onto the balcony for a smoke- care to join me?" Without waiting for a response, Manny left the dining room. Henry downed the rest of his coffee quicker than intended, leaving him sputtering before he composed himself and followed Manny to the balcony.

The Frenchman had already lit his cigarette and was leaning on the railing, looking down at the people below, moving about, shopping, sightseeing. Henry joined him, his injured arm lingering at his side rather than on the cold metal railing. Wordlessly, Manny pulled a second cigarette and held it out, his gaze not drifting from the people below. Henry leaned his head down to take the cigarette between his teeth- a shameless move, but there was the silent hope that Manny would look over and acknowledge it. 

No such luck. Henry patted his pockets, looking for a lighter, and now Manny looked to him, holding the lit flame delicately. A smile flashed across his face, and he placed a hand on the small of Henry's back, pulling him closer, before lighting the cigarette clenched between Henry's teeth. Henry nearly forgot to breathe, until his mouth filled with smoke and he let it spill from his lips. Manny moved his hand back to the railing, and Henry watched him, curiously. The rules of this flirtatious game they'd started eluded him, so instead he observed. Observed the way Manny's hands clasped over each other as he leaned across the railing, thinking about the feeling of those fingers against his skin. Observed the fabric of Manny's shirt taut against his curved back, straining against suspenders, thinking of what it had felt like in the dreamlands to run his hands along his back. Observed, finally, the cigarette between Manny’s soft, plump lips. Henry wished he could be that at ease, content to simply watch the people from above, lazily smoking a cigarette. Instead, he was leaning his hip against the rail overanalyzing his companion's form and actions. They kept up an easy silence like this as the cigarettes slowly burned down- Henry eventually shifted to nearly copy Manny's pose, but he still felt his eyes drawn to analyze the man's form.

"You gonna want another?" Manny asked, taking out the stub from his mouth, the last few traces of smoke dancing along his parted lips. Henry stared for a moment, extinguishing his cigarette in the dish before hooking a finger through one of the belt loops on Manny's hip.

"Hm, probably not," he said softly, gently tugging Manny closer. "Secondhand may not be half bad." He leaned his face closer to Manny's- their height difference meant he needed to stand on the tips of his toes a bit, but he was ready to play the game. Manny grinned, one hand dropping to Henry's waist, the other still holding the stub of the cigarette. Swiftly, he pulled Henry closer, tilting his head to press his lips to Henry's.

He could taste the leftover smoke of their respective cigarettes as he kissed Manny back, his lips just barely parting to allow the tastes to comingle in their mouths, rough, smoky, hot. Manny hummed slightly against Henry's mouth. The vibration tickling his lips. Henry clutched Manny closer, grabbing the stub and pressing it into the ashtray- at least, he hoped he did, since his eyes were still closed in the kiss. Manny's now empty hand slid to Henry's ass, grasping firmly as Henry slipped the tip of his tongue past Manny's lips. Feeling the grasp, Henry suppressed a surprised yelp- clearly the rules were changing. Henry began to guide them, still kissing, to the door back to the condo, being sure to move slowly to avoid stressing their injuries. He fumbled with the door as Manny's mouth moved to Henry's jawline, then his neck, and Henry laughed stutteringly, his breath catching.

"Oh, goddamn this door-" he managed between shaky breaths. "Manny, I,  _ ohh _ …" He moaned softly into Manny's shoulder as Manny began to nip and suck at the tender skin of Henry's neck.

"Mm? Didn't quite catch that one," Manny murmured against Henry's skin.

"I'm trying to open-  _ ah _ \- the door, but I can't find the-" Henry grasped the handle and turned it, gently pushing the pair into the condo. Manny lifted his lips from Henry's neck, and gave the now incredibly flustered man's ass a gentle smack. 

"My bedroom?" Manny asked, almost matter-of-factly. Henry stared at the man, feeling the pit of his stomach grow warm after the kisses. Henry, embracing an uncommon surge of confidence, grabbed Manny's belt by the buckle and pulled him closer, giving him a light peck on the cheek. 

"Lead the way," he whispered, his voice low and smoldering. Manny smiled, pulling Henry along to the bedroom.

Henry was almost light-headed as he followed Manny to the bedroom- not even a week ago he'd started coming to terms with his attraction to Manny and now here they were, casually kissing on balconies and heading to a bedroom for… what? Sex? Getting each other off? Either option seemed perfectly fine to Henry, as he felt his growing erection begin to press against the fabric of his pants. 

It wasn't a long walk to the bedroom, and Manny closed the door behind him, settling onto the bed and pulling Henry onto his lap. Henry frowned for a moment- they were both facing the same direction and trying to kiss Manny would require some maneuvering and-  _ oh. _ He felt a bulge press against his ass- several layers of fabric away, but unmistakably there. At this point, he was willing to let Manny take charge- he'd initiated the game; he was making the rules. Henry was simply happy to be a player. Manny leaned his face into Henry's shoulder, moving the fabric aside with his nose as he began to pepper Henry with kisses again. 

"Shirt," he murmured, just loud enough for Henry to hear. Henry began to unbutton his shirt- slower than he would have liked, as his arm still hurt- and soon he felt Manny's rough hands exploring his bare chest as the man continued to nuzzle kisses into his shoulder. Henry leaned his head back, his eyelids fluttering at the gentle touches, and his uninjured hand raised to cup the back of Manny's head, guiding the kisses along his neck and shoulder. Manny began humming again as he kissed Henry, some French tune Henry was sure he'd heard while they were there, and the vibrations trembled through his skin. He let out a soft moan as he felt one of Manny's hands move down, fiddling with the belt. Henry was more than happy to help remove it quickly, discarding it somewhere in the room. 

"Is this okay for you?" Manny asked, his voice husky, his erection straining against the fabric between it and Henry's ass.

"Yes… please…," Henry whined, his own erection throbbing at the nearby hand movement. Manny chuckled and quickly popped the trousers button from its socket, sliding a hand down the front and grasping Henry's dick in his calloused hand. His other arm curled around Henry's chest, holding him close as his lips moved steadily against his neck, sucking and biting, leaving bruises Henry would surely need to cover before the others returned.

Slowly, expertly, Manny began to stroke Henry's cock under the cover of fabric. Henry whined and moaned at the touch, trying to mute himself before he recognized they were well and truly by themselves.

" _ Oh _ , heavens, Manny-" he panted, his hand dropping from Manny's head to grasp the duvet tightly.

"That's a good boy," Manny hummed. "Go on, its just the two of us." Henry's heart performed somersaults, his moans growing louder as Manny's hand moved quicker, ever so slightly. The slick sound of the precum between Manny’s hand and Henry's cock punctuated the moments between whimpers and moans, and Manny's hummed words of praise-  _ very good, good boy, such a pretty boy, listen to you want this so badly my good boy, just a little louder Henry, thats it very good _ \- turned their act into music. 

"Oh, Manny, oh, gods, yes, just a bi-  _ ah, Ah, AH _ -" his thought was interrupted by the burst of pleasure, his cock pulsing in time against Manny's hands as he felt himself spill over his companion's hand, heart pounding, breath ragged. Manny hummed against Henry's neck, holding him close as he slowed his strokes to a stop, dragging his finger across his sensitive tip to elicit one last shudder. Henry leaned into Manny, stealing himself against him, slowly returning to reality.

"Oh, Manny, I-" Manny chuckled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"Didn't know you were so vocal," he said, removing his hands to support himself as he leaned back, allowing Henry to settle against his chest. "You must keep it down when you and Rocky share a room." Henry flushed, and almost opened his mouth to deny the obvious truth. 

"You were very encouraging," he decided on, nuzzling his nose against the scruff on Manny's face.

"Well thank god for that." Manny smiled, and Henry sighed against him, feeling his heart rate return closer to normal and the fuzz in his brain recede.

"Now, Mr. Belshaw, you can't let me have all the fun," Henry said, shifting gently so he straddled Manny, facing him for the first time in what seemed like ages. Manny narrowed his eyes, noting the mischievous glint in Henry's gaze.

"Oh? Did you have something in mind, Mr. Abbot?" Manny teased. Henry slowly slid off Manny's lap, thinking back to their time in the hotel room, the thoughts that swam in his mind in the shower. He kneeled before Manny, looking up into the man's surprised but eager face.

"Yeah, I might have a few ideas."


End file.
